The Love 2 Triangle Between Gods And Destined Princes
by Mystic010
Summary: Apollo love of Hyacinth reincarnated in Ganymede. This second part story is of Hyacinth reincarnated in Ganymede, the most beautiful male in the world and loved by the Gods. Filled with sex, Justice and true love.


**_Little did Apollo and Zephyrus know fifteen years later Ganymede born three days from the death of Hyacinth would walk into their lives._**

Ganymede was a divine hero. Ganymede was described as the most beautiful of male mortals. He was the son of King Tros and Queen Callirrhoe. He was the youngest of two brothers LLus and Assaracus. Ganymede was a fifteen-year-old athletic youth, dark curly red hair, and dark brown eyes just like Hyacinth. Ganymede had smooth light skin, nice tone muscular physic, bow lips and beautiful white perfect teeth. He was outgoing and was given a fine education and excelled at everything for he was truly for lack of a better word perfect. What more can a moral want and what parent could be prouder?

Ganymede had won great fame. His shape alone had made him famous throughout the kingdom. Whenever, the young prince and his friends walked through the streets of Troy, the prince turned heads of all the towns' people; men and women, all fell for his stunning, god-like beauty. To keep the prince safe, the king always sent guards to protect him and follow him around.

One day Ganymede took off his clothes to swim in the warm waters of the Mediterranean. Zeus was looking down on the young prince. Zeus kept a close eye on the young prince since he was born and watched the prince grow in beauty every day. Zeus also shielded the young prince from the Olympian god's sight to not interfere from his devised plans to bring the prince to Olympus and make him immortal. The Gods always heard talk of a beautiful Trojan prince but could never see him.

Zeus plans where now set as the prince was on Mount Ida singing and dancing for his guards and his friends. Zeus transformed himself into a large eagle the sky's suddenly turned dark, and lightning began to strike that frightened the prince. Everyone looked up as they saw a large dark eagle swoop down from the sky hurling fast down towards the prince. The prince saw and started to scream, and the guards ran to shield and protect the prince, but the strong winds kept pushing all the guards and people away from the prince.

The prince tried to run, but Zeus sent shafts of lightning stabbing every which way. The Eagle pounced down on the boy, and the prince wrapped his arms around the eagle neck and flew beyond the clouds. At last they made it to Olympus the eagle set the prince down, folded its wings, and Ganymede found himself amidst in the crystal halls of Olympus. Zeus turned himself back into a god.

Ganymede was frightened and mesmerized at the same time as he looked up at the tall muscular fit god he had the body of a young god, face of an old but attractive man, white facial hair around his lips, blue piercing eyes, and white hair.

Zeus – "Do not be frightened." "I have watched you grow into a beautiful young prince you are beautiful inside and out, smart, kind and perfect in every way." "You have been destined to walk and live among the immortals for you are no longer a prince of Troy, you will be a prince of Olympus." "I have shielded you from the other gods I will present you to them soon."

Zeus hugged the frightened prince and wiped his tears and kissed him. Zeus answered all the questions the prince had for his main concern was that his family would greatly miss him. Do not worry you will see them when the time is right but not often because you must adjust to your new life in Olympus. This put the prince mind at ease.

The prince walked around the celestial palace served by invisible servants, ate the finest of foods, and bathed in the purest of water with flowers, and wore the finest of clothing and jewelry. Zeus wasted no time in taking the prince to bed. Zeus preferred the prince to sleep naked with him. Zeus got on top of Ganymede, who was freighted, and heart was beating fast.

Zeus- "Are you frighten my love?"

Ganymede – "Yes my lord I have never done this before."

Zeus – "I know this is what makes it more special." "Just relax and breathe." "I always want you to remember this feeling because I will always be there."

Zeus began to softly kiss Ganymede passionately, and Ganymede could feel the ecstasy of bliss radiating all over his body. Ganymede hands now on Zeus hot muscular chest and Zeus passionately controlling Ganymede every move. Zeus long thick shaft now fully erected gently lifted Ganymede legs over his shoulder then reached down to guide his penis into Ganymede.

Zeus – "Are you ready my love?"

Ganymede – "Yes"

Zeus – "Remember just try to relax and breathe."

As Zeus slowly thrust all the way into Ganymede that made him screamed and moaned in pleasure. Zeus began to move in a more rapid motion and glistening more and more in sweat. Ganymede began to feel the pleasure of great sensation grow more with each new sexual position as Zeus turn Ganymede over, then from the side.

Zeus – "You are doing great my prince keep going you are amazing."

Ganymede moaned in pleasure. Zeus put Ganymede back in the missionary position wrapped his legs around his waist.

Zeus – "I am now going to burst inside you."

Ganymede – "Ok my lord."

Ganymede now exhausted sweating as Zeus hot sweating muscular chest pressed against his. Look deeply into Ganymede's eyes and busted into him and Zeus moaned in great pleasure and told the prince "I love you."

Ganymede felt Zeus strong, powerful warm sperm thrust into his body. "Wow my lord that was amazing."

Zeus on his side wrapped his muscular arms around Ganymede and whispered in his ear "You are amazing I love you." Ganymede replied "I love you too my lord."

It was a lovely bright sunny morning. Ganymede woke up to the bluebirds chirping from the bedroom windows. Zeus said it is time my love Ganymede got up. Zeus was holding a beautiful gold and jeweled encrusted chalice filled with ambrosia. "Here my love drink this."

Ganymede – "What is it?"

Zeus – "It is ambrosia it is time to make you immortal."

Ganymede drank the ambrosia and could see a bright light radiating all throughout his body then the light disappeared.

Zeus – "That is it my love you are now an immortal." "You will never grow old; you will never die, you will always remain beautiful."

Ganymede felt this wonderful feeling of ecstasy radiating through his body and with this Ganymede rapidly felt a rush of repressed memories of his former life as a prince of Sparta and his relationship with Apollo and Zephyrus.

For he remembered how his eternal love was to be with Apollo and how Zephyrus deceived him and killed him and knew he will get his revenge. Ganymede knew who they were, but Apollo and Zephyrus did not know who Ganymede is or who he was.

Ganymede soon plotted his revenge and adjusted to his new immortal life in awe-struck at the grandeur of Zeus palace. And though he was lonely because he was waited on by invisible servants and the only god he saw was Zeus he also longed to see the other gods and his family.

Zeus informed the prince coming out was fast approaching for he will be the new cup bearer of the gods serving the god's wine. Ganymede found this to be a little insulting because he is used to living in royal privilege and luxury he felt like he would be a slave to the gods.

But, also thought he will not do this for long for he will be in the presence of the gods, he is very privileged to be immortal and love by Zeus king of the gods and protected by Zeus.

Back home in Troy the people and his family was mourning the loss of their beloved prince. Ganymede father was, so grief struck he lost interest in the country affairs and was in a constant depression crying in his room.

Zeus felt sorry for the king of Troy he sent his messenger god Hermes to deliver two finest magical white horses that can fly, a golden and jeweled chariot, was told a star constellation will be made in honor of his son, and a message that his son is now an immortal and would be a cup-bearer for the gods. Hermes explained to the king of Troy his son new life in detail that he was now a prince of Olympus this gave king Tros a sense of great pride for he knew his son was destined for greater. The king was finally at ease especially when Hermes told the king that his son would soon appear to him.

In the next seven days was the day Ganymede was to be presented to the gods. Ganymede also was looking forward to that final day because it was the same day he was going to see his family.

Everything was all set in motion. Ganymede was to perfection he wore a white flowing silk material, dark brown leather sandals, gold jewelry, he wore a red shimmering material the same kind Zephyrus gave Hyacinth before he killed him and had the material made into a Phrygian cap revealing some of his muscular nice toned chest and abs. Zeus gave him a gold, and white diamond encrusted Caesar like crown to wear.

Before he was to be presented to the gods at the dinner table, a celebration Zeus was holding at his palace. Ganymede went to his old palace in Troy to see his family.

Ganymede burst opening the dining room doors his family was at, and his family saw Ganymede in awe struck as the sun was glistening off his immaculate clothing, jewelry, and crown. His parents smiled ran to hug and kiss him and cried with happiness. His brothers cried and hugged him with happiness.

His brothers said, "Look at our baby brother an immortal prince of Olympus favored by Zeus." Ganymede smiled and enjoyed the short time he had with his family because the time was approaching to be presented to the gods.

The time now came to be presented to the gods Ganymede was a little nervous because he is going to encounter Apollo and Zephyrus again. In addition, this was a great honor for the fact that he was the only one of Zeus lovers who was given immortality. Ganymede was confident that he would be a fine cup-bearer because he perfected his skills to serve and made the delicious intoxicating nectar drink favored by the gods.

From the large closed doors holding the pure silver jeweled encrusted pitcher of the drink he could hear Zeus making a speech about him and how he is now immortal, perfect, and the gods will now finally get to see the most beautiful male youth in the world they have heard so much about. In addition, Zeus is making a star constellation in the night sky to be called the constellation Aquarius after his love Ganymede.

Apollo and Zephyrus did not know what to make of this because they often thought of Hyacinth. Hera was furious as ever because she has always been filled with jealousy especially at people who are more beautiful than her. Hera always regarded herself as the most beautiful. Hera boldly said without even seeing Ganymede protested that Ganymede gave nothing she could not offer, that her beauty behind fully equaled her beauty in front. Zeus quickly defended his consort and stated "Hera if you're not the most beautiful of all earthly women and even some goddesses what makes you think you would be the most beautiful of young men?" With that in mind Zeus turned on Heba, Hera's daughter, who has always served the gods at the table. Claimed she stumbles, mocked her for being clumsy and sent her packing.

Zeus – "Now it is what a great pleasure I present to you Ganymede prince of Olympus and the new cup-bearer."

The doors opened and then the white long shimmering curtains slid open all the gods turned and gasp in shock and awe as they never seen such beauty and Zeus turned smiling with great pride. Ganymede smiled his perfect smile showing his perfect white teeth as the lights shimmered down on his crown and clothing was his cue to start serving the drink.

All the gods smiled and thanked the prince for serving them and praising the drink he made for them. All the gods were talking about how beautiful and wonderful he was except for Hera. As Ganymede was flowing effortlessly along the table pouring the drink perfectly to the brim of each god chalice, Apollo and Zephyrus watched him like a hawk. Ganymede greatly reminded them of Hyacinth though Ganymede was more beautiful; Ganymede had the same identical dark brown eyes as Hyacinth. The two deities had never laid eyes on those same eyes as Hyacinth. Apollo and Zephyrus saw the long flowing red shimmering material cape flowing along Ganymede perfect body. Zephyrus thought that is the same material he gave to Hyacinth before he died. Apollo wondered how much Ganymede reminded him of Hyacinth the way he smiled and walked Ganymede had this wonderful inner light about him.

Ganymede made his way to serve Apollo and smiled as Apollo smiled back at him. Ganymede wanted to burst and say "I have come back to you my love," but held back and thought it is worth the wait. Ganymede made his way to the end of the table where Hera was sitting on the other end across from Zeus and refused to drink Ganymede drink. Ganymede made his way to the other side of the table to serve Zephyrus, who was sitting across from Apollo and smiled at Ganymede as Ganymede smiled back at him. Ganymede looked at Zephyrus and thought "your time is coming" and filled his chalice, lightly rubbed his fingers on Zephyrus's fingers as he poured the drink careful not to spill. Ganymede made his way to the end of the table to serve Zeus last before he gave Zeus his chalice. Ganymede first planted a kiss on the rim of the chalice before handing it back to Zeus. Some of the gods cheered and laughed. Hera, on the other hand, saw and was furious and thought clever boy he did that because I refused his drink. Zeus threw in Hera's face that he liked the boy's kisses best. Seeing with jealousy, Hera knew she could not harm him, so she devised a plot in time to destroy Troy with the rise of Greece to massacre the Trojans.

After he had served his drink to the gods, he sat down next to Zeus and ate dinner and after dinner Zeus held a grand lavish ball in honor of the new immortal. At the ball, Ganymede danced and singed his song called "Eternal Flame" he wrote some of the lyrics to resemble Apollo poem Apollo once read to him when he was Hyacinth professing his eternal love. Apollo was mesmerized by him and so was Zephyrus so were all the other gods but the other gods knew not to take it further for he belonged to Zeus king of the gods.

Ganymede flourished and mingled with the gods and other immortals flawlessly. Ganymede hit it off with Cupid because Cupid was just two years older than he was, and they had a lot in common.

Cupid was not visible but present when he saw Zephyrus kill Hyacinth and offered to protect Zephyrus on the condition that he would work with him forever.

as little time went by Ganymede enjoyed being in the presence of the gods except for Hera whom he did not like and Ares who at times cheated in gambling.

Out of all the Gods and Immortals Ganymede spent most of his time with Cupid, Apollo, and Zephyrus. Apollo and Zephyrus soon started to feel love again and found themselves vying for the love of Ganymede but being careful at the same time not to overstep their boundaries for they knew he belonged to Zeus.

Zephyrus could not manipulate Ganymede mind as he could Hyacinth because he is immortal and requested the assistance of Cupid to make Ganymede fall madly in love with him. Cupid was reluctant because he was now best friends with Ganymede and enjoyed spending time with him. Zephyrus knew he could not make the first move on Ganymede without upsetting Zeus.

Zephyrus - told Cupid "Help me, and I will help you with Psyche." Zephyrus was the attendant of Cupid, who brought Psyche to Cupids Palace. Psyche sisters were jealous when they were invited to Olympus and saw how Psyche lived even though she has never seen Cupid or knew of him because she made love to an invisible god. Zephyrus told Psyche sisters a lie that their sister was sleeping with a monster and that she is now pregnant with a monster child. Zephyrus was mad because Cupid had found happiness, and he was not happy because he still does not have Ganymede.

Cupid soon learned how Zephyrus betrayed him and confided in Ganymede for help to win Psyche love because she has ran away. Ganymede also confided in Cupid of his former life as Hyacinth and Cupid said "somehow I knew it." Cupid said if you successfully help me I will help you with your revenged on Zephyrus as he betrayed me too.

Ganymede found Psyche and helped her to complete her tasks successfully as Aphrodite punishment on her for running away from her son Cupid. Ganymede confided in her and empathized with her because he too knew what it is like to be separated from his family. Ganymede ensured her that she would have a wonderful life when she becomes immortal.

With the help of Ganymede, Psyche successfully completed her tasks and Aphrodite apologized and forgave Psyche. Cupid Apologized to Psyche for not appearing to her in the beginning he explained as Cupid I have the power to make people fall in love but this was new to me. I never been in love before you are beautiful, and I do not know how to express my love to you but I know now. Psyche accepted the apology and Cupid gave her ambrosia to drink, and she became immortal.

Cupid was grateful for Ganymede help and in return gave him the power to infuse the vision of bliss into the mind. Apollo enjoyed spending time with Ganymede because he reminded him more and more of Hyacinth. He and Apollo rode horses, played games, flew, singed, made music, and read books. Ganymede was now set in motion to get revenge on Zephyrus and soon reveal himself to Apollo.

Whenever Ganymede was with Zephyrus as Ganymede talked to Zephyrus, Ganymede infused the vision of them two passionately kissing and each vision was getting intense into a more sexual nature of them making love in the hot sweating sun and moaning with ecstasy. Zephyrus kept resisting these visions in his head for fear of Zeus, but he could not hold out any longer.

At times, Ganymede infused these memories into Apollo but Apollo still holds the love of Hyacinth greatly in his heart. Apollo soon became confused and scared that he may betray the love of Hyacinth. Zephyrus was at the same time getting jealous of Apollo because Ganymede kept spending more time with Apollo. Apollo at times tried to keep his distance from Ganymede because he was falling more so for Ganymede but did not want to betray the love he felt inside for Hyacinth.

Ganymede needed to make Zephyrus jealous so the plan can succeed.

One night as it was raining the wheel of Ganymede chariot broke like he planned because he knew Zephyrus was watching nearby. Ganymede could feel Zephyrus presence even though he could not see him. The wheel broke near Apollo palace Ganymede was waiting in the rain sitting under a maple tree waiting for Apollo because he was soon arriving home.

Ganymede then saw Apollo passing by in the thundering rain. Ganymede was memorized as the rain showered down on Apollo perfect body. Ganymede could see Apollo muscles through his wet white tank shirt. Ganymede popped out from the tree and said

"Apollo the wheel on my chariot broke can you believe it?"

Apollo – "No"

Ganymede –"No"

Apollo was getting closer and closer to Ganymede as they were getting soaked in the night rain

Apollo – "I can't believe it" "You planned this."

Ganymede – "Apollo you sound a little crazy I did not plan anything." "I was just waiting for somebody to help me."

Apollo – "You are doing something to me." "I love Hyacinth."

Ganymede – "I know you do."

Apollo – "I was meant to spend eternity with him."

Ganymede – "I am sure that's true."

Apollo – "I don't think I could love another the way I love him."

Ganymede – "Time will only tell."

Apollo looked deep into Ganymede's eyes and started to passionately kiss him. Ganymede put his arms around Apollo's neck as they were embracing in a passionate kiss with Apollo arms around Ganymede waist. Ganymede implanted a vision of Apollo Kissing Hyacinth and Hyacinth turning into Ganymede. Apollo saw the vision and stopped kissing Ganymede. Ganymede's hands were now on Apollo's chest.

Apollo said – "Who are you?"

Ganymede was about to answer when Zephyrus saw what happened and in a jealous rage ran toward Apollo and pushed him. Apollo pushed Zephyrus back and were about to fight when Ganymede got between them and said "stop don't fight." Apollo with a snap of a finger fixed the wheel and told Ganymede to get out of here.

The next morning the prince was making a special drink for the gods he was holding a pure silver bowl of nectar and strawberries he got from the store room. Zephyrus was looking at the prince with desire he then appeared to Ganymede and startled the prince. Ganymede dropped the bowl and spilled some of the fruit. The prince began to put the fruit back in the bowl.

Zephyrus helped him and said "I am sorry if I freighted you."

Ganymede – "Its ok I am going to get more fresh berries."

Ganymede went back into the storeroom to get and wash fresh berries. Zephyrus followed the prince into the store room as Ganymede was getting more berries.

Ganymede looked back at Zephyrus smiled and said "What are you doing here?"

Zephyrus – "I just wanted to say sorry about last night."

Ganymede said - "Look Zephyrus we all do stupid things sometimes Apollo and I are just friends."

Zephyrus was getting close to Ganymede moving his head forward to kiss him, but Ganymede smiled and turned around.

Ganymede started to put fresh berries into the silver bowl. Zephyrus was in the back of Ganymede watching him.

Zephyrus – "So you and Apollo are just friends."

Ganymede turned his head to look at Zephyrus and said "Yes we are just friends" and Ganymede turned his head back around.

Zephyrus grabbed the prince arm to turn him around and started to passionately kiss him then lifted him up to sit him on the counter and continued to kiss him Ganymede knocked the berries off the counter.

The prince stopped kissing Zephyrus and pushed him away and said "are you crazy?" "Do you have any idea what Zeus will do to you?"

Zephyrus angrily looked at Ganymede and said "You belong to me."

Ganymede – "No I do not."

Zephyrus – shouted "I can't fight these feelings for you." "I can't eat, I can't sleep, all I think about is you, you're all I want, and you're all I need."

Ganymede tried to walk away when Zephyrus pulled his shirt and then ripped the prince shirt open. Zephyrus tried to hug Ganymede as Ganymede said "Stop! Go Away" and tried pushing the god away.

Zephyrus said, "Just hold me I need to feel your touch." Ganymede said "No" and started to cry.

Zephyrus then pushed Ganymede down to the floor Zephyrus ripped opened his shirt then ripped Ganymede clothes.

Zephyrus forcefully got on top of Ganymede grabbed his neck and said "Stop! Don't fight this" "We will be together, you cannot resist me."

Ganymede tried to scream "NO" just when Zephyrus grabbed his long erected cock he was about to enter into Ganymede when Apollo opened the door saw in shock and saved Ganymede from Zephyrus trying to rape him.

Apollo grabbed Zephyrus off of Ganymede, and the two began to fist fight and use their magical powers.

Zeus appeared and was furious he separated Apollo and Zephyrus. Zeus imprisoned Zephyrus thanked Apollo for his help and sent him home.

Zeus helped and comforted Ganymede he told Ganymede we need to talk my love. "I know your feelings toward me have changed and you have gained more feelings for Apollo." Ganymede knew he could not lie to Zeus for he knew all and told the god everything even his former life.

Zeus said, "I do feel a little betrayed, but I cannot blame you for you are in your every right to seek justice." Zeus forgave the prince and said "I will always love you, and you will always have my protection and be happy." Zeus then passionately kissed him and hugged him. Zeus allowed the prince to be happy with Apollo and free from having to serve as cup-bearer. The prince constellation Aquarius was now completed and revealed to him in the night sky it was a beautiful sight.

Zeus punished Zephyrus he was to be imprisoned for some time. Ganymede went to see Zephyrus smiled and walked up to him and said "Do you know who I am?"

Zephyrus said "Yes you were the prince of Troy now you are the prince of Olympus. The prince smiled and said "Yes that is who I am now, but that is not who I was." "I vowed that one day I would get my revenge on you. "For you really don't know who I was before I became immortal." "Doesn't this material of clothing I am wearing look familiar?" and twist around as Zephyrus looked in shock. "Fifteen years ago you killed me." "I was a prince of Sparta my name was Hyacinth; I longed to be in the presence of the gods and live happily in eternity with Apollo." "Now I have everything I ever wanted, I will live happily as an immortal with my eternal love Apollo." "As for your punishment you will never be loved, find love, or know love ever again."

Zephyrus screamed and cried "No!" The god screamed "I am sorry I am so sorry I hurt you," as Ganymede walked away, smiled and said "It is too late for you but not for me, justice is the greatest revenge."

Zeus granted his punishment and Zeus started to crumble some of Zephyrus palace making it into an old and despair palace. The god began to cry in shame in his crumbling palace also his temples of worship around the world began to crumble."

It was night when lightning began to strike on the flowers of Apollo beloved. Apollo looked outside from his palace windows and saw someone fall on the flowers. Apollo ran outside and saw the young immortal prince wearing a shimmering yellow material the same material he had once given his beloved. Apollo saw Ganymede lying on the flowers holding one single hyacinth flower.

As it started to rain the prince opened his eyes and smiled at Apollo and said "Fear me not do you know who I am?"

Apollo said, "Yes you were the prince of Troy now you are the immortal prince of Olympus beloved by Zeus."

Ganymede - "Yes I am, but I was the prince of Sparta you planted the first bloomed flower I now have in my hands."

Apollo burst into tears of joy lifted the prince up and hugged the prince tightly "I always knew someday you would come back to me."

Ganymede – "I am here Zeus has allowed me to be free as an immortal and live eternity with you my love."

Apollo and Ganymede embraced in a long passionate kiss in the night rain. Apollo lifted Ganymede in his arms and carried the prince into their palace and into the bedroom.

The prince and his god made love in eternal bliss and happiness. The immortals made passionate love on the lavish bed with the fireplace burning as it rained outside. Their bodies were radiating in eternal bliss as they kissed each other all over their bodies performed the 69 position fellatio on each other. Apollo then got on top of Ganymede wrapped his leg over his waist and entered his long thick penis all the way into Ganymede. Apollo began to pump in a slow then fast motion as Apollo and Ganymede moaned in pleasure. Apollo and Ganymede bodies began to sweat ever more so, and Ganymede grabbed Apollo fine ass as Apollo was pumping more and more. Apollo said, "you are very beautiful my love we are always going to be in the ecstasy of eternal love." Ganymede "I love you too my lord everything is finally perfect."

Apollo climax approached looked deeply in Ganymede's eyes moaned and said I love you then passionately kissed each other as Ganymede felt the thrust of Apollo warm sperm emulating into his body.

Ganymede – "That was so hot my love" as Apollo strong muscle arms wrapped around Ganymede's arms.

Apollo – "That was amazing it is always going to be like this then whispered I love you in Ganymede's ear."

The immortals fell asleep into each other arms madly in love for they have finally got eternal love.

Cupid and psyche lived happily; Zeus happily gained more conquest but never made them immortal, Apollo and the Prince were happy. Hera was still jealous as ever and lived in her own misery as did Zephyrus.

Hera jealousy and unhappiness grew because Zeus made Ganymede an immortal and still very much loves. Hera devised a plan to bring the fall of Troy successfully, and later Troy fell in the Trojan War. Ganymede could not stop this, but Zeus ensured him that some of his Royal family members will be speared. And that his cousin Aeneas will lead the surviving royal family members and some surviving Trojan people to modern-day Italy and form the Roman Empire the greatest empire world has ever known.


End file.
